


An Angelic Channel...What?

by embrace_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ghost Sex, M/M, POV Male Character, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embrace_spn/pseuds/embrace_spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember Jimmy Novak? This is his point of view on how he found out about Cas and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angelic Channel...What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robynize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynize/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This is just for fun and a way of showing my love, appreciation, and obsession with the show, Supernatural

Jimmy is laying on cool sand, the sun warming his skin. The sound of waves rolling on the shore is mesmerizing. His beach house is a few yards away, surrounded by coconut and fruit trees; and he can't forget about his vast array of pets...from tropical birds to dogs to reptiles, he loves them all. Sighing, Jimmy gets up and wades into the crystal clear ocean. The cool water is exhilarating and oh so refreshing. This is what Heaven is like. Literally.

Jimmy's not sure exactly when he starts feeling this deep sense of arousal, but it's weird. At first, he was just getting horny more often than usual. It was easy to overlook because it has been a while since he last got laid, and that's nothing that can't be taken care of.

Soon after, he starts to have really vivid wet dreams that feature the guy he remembers as Dean Winchester and some pretty kinky toys. "Okay, now this is not normal," Jimmy mutters one morning as he pads to the bathroom. "Hot, maybe. Normal, no."

One night while he's lying in bed, Jimmy hears breathy moans in his ear and feels light fingertips skimming over his sides. He bites back a moan, heat from the touch racing straight to his cock. What the hell? Jimmy thinks. And that's all he can manage because the sensation of someone laving his chest is messing with his rationale.

"Fuck Cas, I love when you beg for more."

Realization slams into Jimmy like an 18-wheeled truck. He's still connected to Castiel in some warped way. He isn't sure how or why but for some reason he can experience some of what is happening to the angel. That's beyond crazy.

It takes some time, but Jimmy finds a way to block the psychic/angelic channel or whatever it is so he can think about what just happened. Castiel and Dean. The two are obviously in a relationship. And it must be a damn good one too, because Jimmy can definitely feel the love.

What surprises him the most is that he's actually happy for the angel and hunter. All the shit they've gone through...it's happiness well deserved. Jimmy hopes that Dean's brother, Sam, found happiness in someone too. Maybe another angel? Why not? Anything is possible in that crazy world that he used to live in. After a few minutes of deep thinking, Jimmy rolls onto his stomach and falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Jimmy thinks of a brilliant idea the next morning after his green tea and breakfast. While he's sitting among his many pets, he closes his eyes and concentrates. Feeling the channel open, he hopes that his message gets through. Five minutes later and satisfied with himself, Jimmy re-closes the channel and goes back to enjoying eternity in his own piece of Heaven.

*****

"Cas? Dude, are you okay?"

Castiel blinks then shakes his head to clear it. He feels a strong hand on his shoulder. Looking over to Dean, the angel realizes that he was staring blankly into the sky.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just..." He looks into Dean's eyes and smiles. "I-I think that Jimmy just sent me a message."

Dean's green eyes widen. Clearly, he's thinking that Castiel has gone bat-shit crazy. "Um, say again?"

"You heard me right the first time," Castiel says with a chuckle. "Jimmy Novak sent me a message."

"Okay," Dean drawls, trying to understand. "And how is that possible?"

"Well, long story short...sometimes the soul of an angel's vessel can feel what we go through and hear what we hear. Even though they're in Heaven."

Castiel watches as Dean covers his face and groans. "Are you saying that Jimmy has been hearing everything I say? Everything?!"

"Not necessarily," the angel tries to put the hunter out of his misery. "It probably just started and he found a way to close the channel."

Dean relaxes a bit and lifts his head from his hands. "So, what did he say?"

Castiel fights the urge to laugh as he remembers what Jimmy said. Taking a deep breath, he repeats the message to Dean.

"Thank you for everything. Especially with Amelia and Claire. I'm glad that you and Dean have each other. Don't fuck it up because you both deserve happiness. By the way, tell Dean that he certainly has a way with his hands."

And the look on Dean's face is priceless.


End file.
